deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guts Man
Guts Man is a character from the Mega Man media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Knuckles vs Guts Man Possible Opponents * Bane * Bowser * Garnet * Jasper * Rhino * The Thing * Tiny Tiger Death Battle Info * Real Name: DLN-004 * Debut: Mega Man (1987) * Height: Roughly twice Mega Man's height, so likely around 8 feet tall. * Weight: Heavy enough to cause tremors in the ground. * Age: Unknown * Good Point: '''Sentimental * '''Bad Point: One-track mind * Likes: Karaoke * Dislikes: Arguments Background Guts Man was intended to be a land reclamation and construction robot. He works alongside Bomb Man. Physicality * Guts Man's Super Arm allows him to lift over two tons, though he scales to much higher feats. * He scales to this fortress-lifting feat, accomplished by Mega Man. This was calculated to be 943481.545 tons (https://web.archive.org/web/20160216175617/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26614). * He should be comparable to these explosions generated in MM7's intro, which were calced at large island (https://web.archive.org/web/20160216175535/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26613). * Since, most of the time, someone's durability should be comparable with their destructive power, pretty much all of the RM's durability feats can, for a lack of better terms, reverse-scale to their overall power. This makes them at least country level. Durability * In Super Adventure Rockman, Mega Man tanked Ra-Moon's fortress exploding while he was using the Double Mega Buster technique, which was overheating him. The Robot Masters scale to this due to being capable of damaging and taking hits from Mega Man. * Guts man can endure Fire Man's Fire Storm attack, which is 8000 degrees Celsius, which is 1.45 times hotter than the Sun's surface. * Guts Man is straight-up immune to Ice Man's Ice Slasher attack, which freezes at nearly absolute zero temperatures (-200 degrees Celsius) and can freeze weaker enemies instantly. * Guts Man can endure Elec Man's Thunder Beam attack, which has short-circuited countless robots in the past. * Guts Man can all endure Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb, which can obliterate any rock possible. It should be noted, however, that Guts Man is the most vulnerable to it compared to the other Robot Masters. Speed * For starters, all of the RMs are capable of dodging Elec Man's lightning. * Guts Man should be comparable to Quick Man, who is blatantly stated to be faster than light by Elec Man himself (Often mistranslated into "Faster than lightning", which is inaccurate). * He should be comparable to MM7-8 era Mega Man, who reacted to meteors coming at him through the Asteroid Belt and avoid the star lasers from Dr. Wily. This was calculated as massively faster than light. (https://web.archive.org/web/20160217034225/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26184) * Via Guts Man's appearance in the arcade game "Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters", he can fight Duo without getting blitzed/one-shotted. Duo himself has a FTL feat. (https://web.archive.org/web/20160217034225/http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?b=26184) Techniques * Super Arm ** Allows Guts Man to pick up and throw massive boulders without much effort. ** These boulders weigh approximately two tons in weight. ** Usually rips out a chunk of the ground and uses it as a weapon. * Digging ** Guts Man can dig through the ground with ease and shoot back up at impressive speeds. ** Usually returns with a boulder. Feats * Has fought Mega Man a total of four times. * Also assisted Mega Man in defeating various fake Guts Men. * Likely good friends with Bomb Man. * Like Cut Man, Guts Man is one of the most famous and popular Robot Masters of all time. * Appears to be Dr. Wily's favorite Robot Master, as he has based robots off of Guts Man's design and has modified Guts Man himself. Weaknesses * Has such a nice ass, the internet could barely handle it. * Weak to the Hyper Bomb, Napalm Bomb, Slash Claw, Time Slow, and Crash Bomb. * Despite being a foreman, Guts Man isn't very smart and prefers to rush into situations, head-on Important Note https://zacmariozero.deviantart.com/art/BIO-SELECT-The-Mega-Man-1-Robot-Masters-enter-695203226 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bosses Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Home Console Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Robot Masters